The Obsidian Warrior
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: He is a guardian to his friends and precious people, and he is a monster to his enemies and those who harm his precious people. This is the story of Onyx Obsidian, and he is The Obsidian Warrior
1. Prologue

**This is a powerful OC fanfiction, that means that this oc is very skilled and powerful, if you do not want to read this then close this tab, if you however want to read it then by all means, please read it.**

 **Just a heads up the OC's name is Onyx Obsidian this name is for the RWBY universe and uhh his real name is Oblivion O. Onyx, it is an unoriginal name, I know, what with my name being The Oblivion Overlord, but hey. It's my OC so… I do what I want with him.**

"Normal talking and shiz"

' _Thoughts and bunch'_

" **YELLING or voice coming from a helmet."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way. Monty does and God bless him.**

Prologue

In a store, an individual of 12 ft in height with black spiky hair and with three locks of dark purple tipped hair framing the sides of his face, he has a unique eye color with black color iris that has a purple middle circle with a glowing red pupil, clad in black armor with dark purple lining and designs is at the dust store, buying a LOT of fire dust and earth dust.

"Alrighty, I think this is all… Yep. This is all I'm gonna buy. Soo… How much?" The figure clad in armor asked the old man at the counter.

A little shocked that this person would buy a lot of dust in the first place just slowly said. "Uhh… that will be… 3500 Lien please."

The figure just place a sack of 5000 Lien on the counter. "Ok, there is 5000 Lien in that bag old timer. Its ok. You need it more than I do."

Shaking his head the old man said. "But… I can't accept this much! Its only 3500 Lien please!"

We see the figure trying to convince the old man. "Come on old timer. Its fine, really! You will need it much more than I do. I will not leave this place until you accept it."

Sighing at the stubbornness of the person in front of him. He had to relent. "Very well. Thank you for paying."

Nodding his head the armored man started packing the dust containers and crystals into his storage space for later. Shocking the old man that apparently this person has an inter-dimensional storage space for his own use. However as the old man looked away from the strange person in front of him he sees a group of shady individuals slowly walking to the store, he eyes them cautiously.

-Meanwhile in another part of the store-

' _Hm… I wonder what would Yang like from these magazines?'_ Thought a black haired girl with red tips in her hair with silver eyes with black headphones on her head and wearing a black and red... gothic dress and a cape/hoodie? She has an expandable sniper scythe on her hip in its holstered mode.

She is currently browsing through a few catalogs, trying to find one that she thinks her sister will like. When she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning back to see a guy in a black tuxedo, with black fedora and black glasses. _'Is it black Friday? Oh wait, that is for sales I forgot.'_ Snapping out of her thinking mode, she sees the man motioning to take off her headphones.

"Uhh… Yes?" The girl asked.

"Hand over your things!" The man said.

"Uh… are you robbing me?" The girl asked confused.

Palming his hand over his face the guy who is apparently trying to 'rob' her exasperatedly said. "YES!"

The girl just responded. "Ohh…. Ok."

They both suddenly heard an explosion at the front desk, with that as a cue, the girl backflipped onto the wall and using the wall, she jumped and kick tackled the guy out of the store, looking to her right she sees a huge guy clad in black armor grabbing guys with the same clothing in the face and throwing them around like ragdolls and smashing them with his gauntlet covered hands.

-Ten minutes earlier at the counter-

The armored man just finished putting away the dust canisters and crystals in his pocket dimension when he felt someone bumped into him from behind. "Apologies." He told the guy behind him without looking, as its difficult to look behind him with his height.

The man in white with orange hair and a black bowler hat just motioned two men behind him to grab the guy and toss him out. Not really thinking much about the guy's height they tried to do just that. Keyword **tried** they couldn't as they tried pulling the guy in different ways, eventually the armored man noticed what they were trying to do and backhanded the two men out of the door.

"Now that wasn't nice… Why did you do that?" The armored individual drawled standing up to his full height.

The orange haired man said slowly. "How about we start over… My name is Roman. Pleasure to meet you..."

The black armored man smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name is On..." He was interrupted by a shot to the face he fell backwards and hit the floor.

The old man behind the counter got scared at the gunfire and the apparent 'dead' body of his last customer.

"Now… old man give us the dust. All of it." Roman began.

The old man behind the counter started putting the dust crystals in the bag, while the goons went to the dust containers and started filling up their canisters with it.

Roman thought. _'All according to plan'_ When he felt a tap on his shoulder. **"Hey, douchebag."** Looking behind him, he saw nothing but black as his face got grabbed and he felt himself being lifted up and thrown out the door. Lifting himself up he looked back to see the giant of a man he shot earlier but now he has a helmet with a single glowing red eye in the visor. He saw him launching a red energy like grappling hook from the palm of his hand that separated and attached itself to the goons who were taking as much dust as they can.

Roman then saw the giant give a harsh pull of the energy like rope and watched in a little fear that ALL of the goons attached to the hooks were pulled toward them.

The armored man pulled them and launched the goons out of the shop. **"Hey old timer, you can close** **up** **the shop and call the cops, I will handle these** **f** **ools."**

Walking out to the front slowly and menacingly, the giant slammed his hands together. **"You know? I never did tell you my name, after you oh so rudely interrupted me, well, allow me to say it. My name is Onyx O** **bsidian** **, and you are gonna have a bad time."** A strange jet pack materialized onto his back out of nowhere. Using his booster pack, the newly named Onyx flew to the goons grabbing the faces of two men in each of his hands he swung them around like dolls he threw one to a group of goons that were too close to each other knocking all of them down from the force alone.

He then swung the guy in his other hand using the guy as a weapon against his own allies, breaking a few bones. He then threw the guy into a mailbox, the guys head was inside and his butt is sticking up like an ostrich.

Onyx then proceeded to beat up the guys with his hands, grabbing their heads and smashing them together, when he heard a crash coming from the store he was in before. He saw another guy already knocked out and he saw a little girl in black and red dress with a red cape/hoodie? He then saw her look at him, a little confused at what she was doing here, he called out while smashing a guy's head to the lamppost beside him. **"Hey little one! What are you doing here?"**

The girl just stood up like nothing just happened and just introduced herself. "Hi there! My name is Ruby Rose and this guy was apparently trying to rob me so I just kicked him." Ruby finished with a nonchalant and innocent smile.

Everyone except Onyx, in the vicinity that is not knocked out sweatdropped at her casual and innocent answer, all the while thinking. _'Are you serious?'_

Slamming two other guys into the pavement, he also introduced himself. **"Hello little Ruby, my name is Onyx Obsidian, and I am beating these guys up for trying to steal from the old timer's shop and for being very rude."** Gaining another round of sweatdrops from the aforementioned people. _'Are you kidding me?!'_

Ruby then asked. "Oh! Can I join?" Just as she said that she grabbed her weapon and span around as her weapon started to transform from its holstered mode, ending in a scythe she stopped spinning and pointed the weapon at them.

Onyx thought about it a little. **"Hmm… Alright! Come on!"**

\- A major beatdown later -

" **Welp, that's done."** Onyx finished by clapping his hands and dusting himself off.

"Yep, they were a little slow." Ruby agreed as well, carrying her scythe on her shoulder.

Looking to the right Onyx saw the douche who shot him in the face. **"Hey! That's the douchebag that shot me in the face!"**

Ruby looked at where he was looking and saw the guy. "Huh? Well that was rude of him to do that."

" **Yeah it was, not to mention he is the leader of this group. I'm gonna go bash his sorry face in."** Raising an armored fist he started using his booster pack to fly up there.

Ruby not wanting to be left behind, started using her semblance to jump and run up the wall to reach the top of the building. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Arriving at the top Ruby landed in a crouching position with a leg outstretched to the side and her scythe outstretched to the other side with her head down. While Onyx landed in a kneeling position with a fist to the ground and his head also down. They simultaneously raised their heads and got into their stances, clearly ready for whatever douchermcpushover will throw at them.

" **Hey douchebag! Did you forget us?"** Onyx yelled out making the orange douche stop and turn around.

After a moment of silence, they heard a loud whirling noise, a bullhead just rose up behind Roman! The douche started to chuckle. "Hahaha! End of the line red, and black!" Laughing a bit more, the douche then jumped into the bullhead.

Ruby is a little worried. "He is going to get away!"

Onyx yelled out. **"Not on my watch!"** He raised his hands up and quickly bringing them down he formed two giant glowing red energy like harpoons, he then grunted and threw the harpoons creating a line of lighter red energy, the harpoons successfully pierced the bullhead and Onyx started pulling the ropes slowly, slowly pulling the bullhead, clearly not having too much trouble with the mass of the vehicle.

Ruby is amazed by this guy's strength, however she saw something orange out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lady in dark red holding a glowing ball of fire in her hands. She saw that she was about to throw it at Onyx and Ruby can tell that Crescent Rose bullets are not strong enough to disperse those balls of flame yet, she can't do anything to prevent it.

However out of nowhere a beautiful woman in a teacher's uniform and purple cape with light blonde hair tied in a bun with a small strand down the right side of her face with green eyes and wearing glasses, walked up to the bullhead using her semblance lifting the many stones, pebbles and rocks around the vicinity, hell Ruby can see a few huge chunks of rocks from the beatdown she and Onyx gave to the goons earlier.

The woman used her semblance to form a rock and stone wave to block the attack from the woman, however the woman is not going to give up, and she created a stream of liquid flame? At the wave melting through it with ease and heading to Onyx.

Seeing the incoming danger, Onyx had no choice but to let go and dodge the attack, he tried to follow by taking to the skies however the woman who threw the attack at him thought ahead and quickly fired a big blast that will hurt Ruby and the woman, so again Onyx had no choice but to ignore the bullhead and head to the girls.

Boosting hard he landed in front of the girls and held out both his hands, dark red and black energy gathered in his hands, he then brought them together pointing at the oncoming blast, he then unleashed a massive beam of energy completely eradicating the attack into nothing. The blast receded and he relaxed as he turned around. **"Are any of you injured?"** Onyx asked with a little worry.

"I am unharmed, thank you for aiding us." The light blonde haired woman said professionally.

"Yep! I am fine! Thanks for saving us from that Onyx! By the way, how did you do that by the way? That was sooo cool!" Ruby yelled out, ending with sparkles in her eyes.

With a sigh of relief Onyx then proceeded to phase out his booster pack and helmet, showing his face.

"That was a relief, sorry Ruby but I will tell you later." Onyx said to the girl not seeing her pout at him, he started talking to the older woman. "Sorry for not catching them maám, but that woman lobbed an attack at you so I had to abandon the capture."

The woman was confused at the way he was talking to her. "Young man, I am not with the authorities..."

Surprised Onyx apologized. "Sorry, its just you have this professional aura around you that reminds me of a serious officer. Sorry about that. Anyway, my name is Onyx Obsidian, and the little one is Ruby Rose, what is your name miss?"

The woman just replied. "It is fine, and my name is Glynda Goodwitch, and I have to talk to you two after that display."

Ruby immediately paled, thinking that they were in trouble, however Onyx just nodded. "Very well Ms. Glynda, please by all means lead the way." He noticed Ruby slowly inching away. "Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think your going little one? Your coming with us, the pretty lady here just wants to talk."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at that remark. Inwardly blushing and a little flattered at that compliment, she thought to herself. _'Such an interesting boy.'_ They then started walking.

\- Thirty minutes later in an interrogation room? -

Glynda was standing at the end of the table with Onyx and Ruby sitting on the other side.

"If it were up to me, you would get away with a slap at the back of your hand, but someone is here to see you." Glynda finished, she stepped aside to reveal a man in an unzipped black coat with a dark green shirt underneath ablack vest under it, wearing black pants and a dark green belt with black glasses, with silver hair and brown eyes, he is carrying two plates, one with cookies, and the other with chocolate.

He entered the room and sat down on a seat, opposite of the two and placed the plates in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Ozpin and you have silver eyes, and you have strange eyes." Ozpin said.

Ruby not knowing how to respond to that just said. "Uh… uhm. Thanks?" She then took a cookie, and nibbled on it like a cute squirrel.

Onyx responded. "Thank you sir, and you have nice hair I do say." He also grabbed a piece of chocolate, and tossed it in his mouth.

Ozpin smiled at that. "Thank you my good man. Anyway with that out of the way, do you know who I am?"

Onyx inwardly smiled at the prank he thought of. "Yes sir, you are Ozpin."

Silence reigned, and Ruby started laughing a bit, Glynda was trying hard not to laugh at what he just did, and Ozpin, well… His expression will be burned into their memories forever.

Ozpin snapped out of it. With a little tick mark and a twitching eyebrow. "Yes… I am Ozpin, but do you know who I am?"

Ruby decided to answer before Onyx decided to do anything again. "You are Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin smiled. "Yes I am, and tell me who taught you two how to do those things, I do not know about you Mr. Onyx, but the only person I know who can teach you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons is an old Qrow?"

Ruby started to talk even if there was food in her mouth. "~Mumble mumble *crunch* mumble!~"

Sweatdropping a bit Ozpin asked her to clarify but Onyx did it for him.

"Well she said, she was not that good until she got trained by her uncle to use the scythe of hers, and I must say her uncle is good, if he can teach her to wield that weapon expertly."

Sweatdropping again. Ozpin asked. "How..?"

"Can I understand what she is saying? I already know the language of the mumble mouth. Yes its a language. Anyway I trained myself, when I found out about my aura and semblance." Onyx concluded for him.

Swallowing her food Ruby then said. "Yeah! I was complete poop at fighting before, but now I'm like Hiyah! Watchao! Hunyah!" She finished with kung fu.

Ozpin sighed. "Anyway, if you would be able to join my academy would you take it?"

Ruby yelled out. "Yeah!"

Onyx said. "Hmm… Yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do."

Ozpin then smiled. "Well then, welcome to Beacon, the flight will be at this address on this date."

The two blinked a few times. Finally they said. "What?"

Prologue end

 **This is my first RWBY story and I will try and update this with my other stories as fast as I can, anyway you have seen the strength of Onyx and you can see he is powerful.**

 **Also the armor, booster pack, and weapons that he will be and is using is a** **MSN-06S Sinanju** **with the color scheme I wrote earlier. His semblance and aura I will explain in the next chapter when I post it.**

 **Remember, if you want to review if I have any typo errors or if you simply want to compliment the story then go ahead be my guest, and any and all flames and insults I will ignore or erase.**

 **Anyway this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Initiative part 1

**This is The Oblivion Overlord here and this story might be updated very slowly along with my other fanfics, as I made the mistake of posting this many right out of the bag in the first place.**

 **Anyway this is the story of Onyx Obsidian a OC that is a giant and is powerful. He is 18 yrs old. Also all the rooms are 13 feet in height so yeah. And uhh… yeah if you want to read it, by all means read it its your choice and if you do not want a OC fanfic or powerful characters in general then please close this tab.**

 **Sorry, I did say that my OC's abilities will beexplained this chapter but I couldn't but don't worry the next chapter will explain. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form, only the heavenly being Monty does.**

Chapter 1 The Initiative part 1

In a bullhead flying it's way to beacon we see Ruby sitting beside a blonde haired woman, with yellow bracelets a biker girl jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. "So Rubes. To think that you are actually going to beacon now! Such a lucky girl you are eh?"

Ruby pointedly looked at the blonde one. "Yang, please shut up. I did not know that taking down would be robbers would get you accepted to Beacon! Besides, I am not the only one who got accepted, there was this guy who was beating up the guys first before I asked if I could join."

Yang deadpanned at the red one. "You asked... You asked, if you could join in beating those guys up?"

Ruby looked down blushing. "Ye- Yeah~..."

Yang looked at her for a few seconds before asking. "So who is the guy? Is he handsome? Do you like him?"

Ruby looked at Yang strangely. "Uh… I don't know when you mean handsome, I mean he is not ugly if that's what you're talking about. And as for where he is… he is actually the tallest one here. You know the big black armored guy?"

Yang looked at her slack jawed. "Whaat?! I thought that guy was just a robot! I mean how is he that big?!"

Ruby just shrugged. "I don't know maybe I should ask him." With that said. Ruby got off her seat and started walking to the huge hunk of metal sitting down, still dwarfing over a few of the taller students.

Ruby yelled out. "Hey! Onyx!" As she said that most people noticed her trying to talk to the big guy, and were pleasantly surprised when the giant turned his head to her and waved his arm.

" **Yo! Little Ruby! What are you doing, coming over here? I thought you were going to meet up with your sister?"** Onyx asked with his helmet on.

Ruby shrugged. "Well, yeah but we were talking about you when she asked something that I did not ask you… If you don't mind me asking but, how did you get so big and tall?" With a cute tilt of her head and an air of innocence she asked.

Shrugging Onyx just said. **"It runs in the family, I forgot our history, but all of the males will exceed the shortest height of 7, and the females will only reach the height of 6'2 maximum."**

Ruby thought of another thing. "By the way Onyx, how old are you? And why don't you take that helmet off?"

" **Despite my ridiculous height I am only 18yrs old, and as for my helmet, well… I just want to put it on. Ok?"** Onyx answered but slowly faltered in his words at the last sentence.

Yang appeared behind Ruby, scooping her in her arms and lifting her up. "YO! Rubes. Is this the guy you were talking about? Boy I was not dreaming when I saw you, your HUGE!"

Onyx raised an eyebrow under his helmet. **"I take it you are a friend of Little Ruby?"**

Yang just smirked confidently. "I am not any friend! I am her older sister! Yang! And I always like to end the day" "Yang don't..." "with a 'Yang'!" Silence reigned among the three finally Ruby palmed her face. "Goddamit Yang..."

Onyx started shaking. _'Oh this is golden!'_ **"Hello Yang, and** **nice pun by the way.** **Also if I need to end the day with a 'Yang' I'll give you a call."**

Ruby placed her head into her hands muttering. "Oh… nooo..." While Yang has a huge smile. "Oh I think we will be great friends."

A hologram of Glynda Goodwitch flickered to life, Yang asked. "Who's that?" Onyx quickly retorted. **"She will introduce herself."**

The hologram started to talk. _"Greetings students of Beacon, I am Glynda Goodwitch, one of the professors of the illustrious Beacon Academy."_ Yang just muttered. "Oh."

The hologram started to monologue about the academy and how the huntsmen are the future protectors of the world. As the academy became easier to see, they can now see how big it is.

Ruby looked intimidated. "I think I'll get lost there..."

Looking at Ruby, Onyx calmed her down. **"Don't worry my little friend, if you want Yang and I could accompany you as you try to get the layout of the academy down."**

Ruby smiled brightly at the armored one. "Gee… Thanks Onyx! I would like that."

A ring sounded through the entire bullhead. _"Ladies and gents this is your captain speaking, we will be landing on site very shortly, please buckle up, the landing is always very rough. Thank you."_

Onyx looked at the two. **"You two should better get back to your seats, don't worry about me, you can't be this tall without being extremely heavy."** Finishing with a deadpanned tone.

Laughing quietly at the statement, the two girls left to get back to their seats.

\- One rough landing later -

Getting off the bullhead, Onyx, Yang, and Ruby just finished getting of the vehicle when Ruby started spazzing out about the many different weapons that the students have on their person.

Completely surprised at that Onyx looked at Yang for answers, Yang saw Onyx looking at her and figured out the silent question. "Ah… Ruby here, while she is a little bit anti-social, she is a complete and utter weapon nerd. So… don't be surprised if she acts like this when mentioning a unique weapon."

Nodding Onyx looked back at the hyper girl in red. **"Ah. I see..."**

Yang thought of something. "Come to think of it, did Ruby ask you about your weapons and armor?"

Onyx immediately replied. **"Well, I told her I would tell her later..."**

Yang nodded. "Ah ok." As Yang finished talking, Ruby came back. "Yo Rubes, you need to go make some friends..."

Ruby pouted and looked down. "Yeah well… I already have you guys..."

Yang smiled at her little sister. "Aw! While I'm flattered that my little sister considers me a great friend, I can't be there always as your friend, you need to make more. No offense Onyx." **"None taken."** As she finished saying that, she spotted a few people. "Ah wait I see my other friends there! Catch you later Rubes! You too Onyx! Keep an eye out for her for me!"

As Yang was running, Ruby was trying to call out to her. "Yang! Wait!… *Sigh*" Feeling a metal hand on her head, she sees Onyx patting her head. **"Don't worry, we can** **get** **you some friends."**

Smiling an innocent smile at him. "Thanks Onyx."

They walked when they saw a girl in white carrying a lot of bags on a trolley. **"Hey Ruby, let's go help her."** "O-o-ok..."

Walking towards the girl Onyx yelled out. **"Hey! Do you need any help miss?"** Catching the attention of the white girl, surprising her with his height she slowly said. "Sure… I just need it moved there to the baggage pickup."

Giving the girl a thumbs up. Onyx called out to Ruby. **"Hey Ruby! Come on. You can help too. Sorry about that miss, Ruby is just shy to meet new people."** "Oh, its fine. My name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company." Surprising Onyx at the name.

" **Schnee? As in Schnee family in Atlas? That Schnee?"** Rolling her eyes. "Is there any other Schnee?" Shaking his head Onyx replied. **"No I guess not… How is General Ironwood these days? Old man can't possibly be kicking the bucket, is he?"** Narrowing her eyes. She cautiously asked. "How do you know General Ironwood?"

Onyx just reached into his pocket dimension, and pulled out a badge. **"The old man gave this to me. To show that I was an honorary member of the..."** "The Talon Task Force..." Weiss finished with awe in her voice.

"Wait! Show me your face now! Uhm… Please?" Weiss yelled at first then lowered her voice at the end.

Onyx raised an eyebrow underneath the helmet. **"A little sudden, but alright."** Onyx phased his helmet off. Showing his face to the world making a lot of girls including Weiss blush a little. With black spiky hair that reaches a little below his neck, with a large lock of hair fading to a dark purple to the tip going down the right side of his face, a smaller lock of hair going down the left side and another lock from his forehead going to the left of his face. With black eyes that have a purple circle in the middle of the eye, with a glowing red pupil.

Weiss started stuttering. "You.. you.. you are… The Obsidian Warrior! Why did I not see that before! I saw you and the general sparring with each other! Hell, I heard stories about you! Your a legend!"

Weiss was about to rant when Onyx had enough and put an armored hand over her mouth. "I think that's enough little one."

Blushing Weiss stammered. "So-sorry… So… What brings you here at the academy?"

Onyx just gestured to the academy. "Well I will be learning here, I mean, while I have an extended knowledge about the world, I still don't know everything about it. So I am here with little Ruby here." Onyx finished talking as Ruby walked up to his side.

Ruby stuttered a bit. "Uhmm… He-hello~ My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you uhm…?"

Weiss composed herself. "Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. Nice to meet you miss Rose."

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Uhm… Hehe… I am not one for formalities. Just call me Ruby. Its what everyone apart from Onyx calls me."

Intrigued at what Onyx calls her, she asked. "What does he call you?"

Onyx answered for her. "I call her little one or little Ruby." Weiss just nodded. "Ah… Uhm… Well I would appreciate the help."

Onyx and Ruby nodded. "Very well." "Right."

\- Twenty minutes later -

They finished faster than expected and they are arriving to a huge room, that apparently they will sleep in the first day, Glynda Goodwitch can be seen at the end of the corridor walking to an office it seems.

The three were walking in an awkward silence. Ruby decided to break the awkward air. "So… What do you guys like to do in your free time?"

Onyx and Weiss looked at her. Onyx decided to go first. "Well, I like to either draw, animate, or write continuations for my books. How about you Weiss?"

Weiss thought about it for a few seconds. "I suppose I like to read, or test out my dust arsenal. How bout you Ruby, since you asked that question. It is only fair that you also answer it."

Ruby nodded. "Uhm… I like to read, and if I'm hungry I eat cookies, and I like to modify my Crescent Rose."

Nodding satisfied with the answer, Weiss looked at Onyx. "I'm interested. What books are you talking about?"

Scratching the back of his head and blushing a bit, Onyx bashfully and quietly said. "Well… I have two books so far. The Utterly Gutsy Tale of a Ninja, and… and… *ahem* Ninjas of Love..."

Ruby and Weiss stopped walking at the first one, and a Black haired girl with a bow on her head stopped walking at the second one. Ruby and Weiss slowly and mechanically turned to Onyx, they both said creepily in unison. _"Did you really write it?"_

Sweatdropping Onyx responded slowly. "Yes?" As he said that Ruby and Weiss seemingly teleported in front of him. Holding out the same book each. Knowing what the two want. Onyx sighed and took out his pen, and quickly signed it. "There. You two happy now?" He said as he opened his eyes to see Ruby with sparkles in her eyes hugging the book to her face, and Weiss, slowly stroking the book.

Sweatdropping again Onyx was about to leave the two when he felt a tap on his arm. Turning to his right, he sees a black haired girl that came up to his waist lifting a familiar book to her face, with sparkling eyes.

Seeing the eyes and knowing the unasked question, Onyx took out his pen again, and signed the book, making the silent girl smile a little and held the book close to her chest.

Slowly, Onyx shifted so that he can silently walk away from the three girls that are cradling his books with loving looks.

"Man… Who knew that those three read my books, I should leave, they can find me later." Onyx murmured to himself.

\- Twenty minutes later -

"I still can't believe he left us!" Ruby screamed in frustration.

"Well to be honest, we may have drove him away from how we were acting with the books." The black haired girl said to them.

Weiss looked at her. "Well, yes but. He should've at least left a note for us about where he was going Blake."

The now identified Blake just shrugged. "Well, now that we are here. All we can do now is wait for him. You two already bathed before changing into your pajamas?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep!" While Weiss confirmed. "Yes."

Blake nodded as well. "Good now we have to wait fo-aaauuuugh!" Interrupted from a twin boob grab, by a certain blonde-haired girl. "Hmm… C-cups nice job Ruby! You made good friends!" Yang gave her a thumbs up, with Blake in the background muttering. "I have been violated..." Weiss patted her back trying to calm her down.

Ruby however, smacked Yang upside the head and proceeded to smack her repeatedly with a pillow. "Goddangit Yang! Why must you do this!"

Laughing, Yang got up from the onslaught of pillows. "Don't worry Rubes! I won't do it anymore!" and added quietly _'Maybe not noticeable at least'_ Unknown to her Blake has excellent hearing, and is actually afraid of the yellow one.

Weiss finally yelled out. "OK! Ruby, who is this girl!" Blake nodded in the background, still worried about her chastity around her.

Before Ruby could answer, Yang interjected quickly. "Yo! My name is Yang, Ruby's big sister, and I like to end my day with a 'Yang'!" Ruby is behind her with a palm to her face. "Goddamit Yang…"

Weiss is not amused. "Are you serious?! This girl is your older sister?!"

Ruby nodded while locking her sister in a headlock, doing a rare thing as overpowering Yang for a few seconds is close to impossible. "I am soo sorry about Yang… She is not usually this eccentric and annoying..." _"Hey!"_

The other two girls accepted her apology. Yang finally broke free from Ruby's headlock, when a familiar voice shouted.

It was the voice of their fried Onyx. "WHO STOLE MY PANTS!"

Onyx the tall BUFF male went through the door wearing a towel around his neck and only boxers that are colored red with white hearts and diamonds. If that did not make the girls in the room (and a few males) blush, then the water that was still in his hair and running down his muscles and abs did.

"Alright! Who took it? Who took my pants? And my shirt too." Met with silence Onyx failed to see a girl behind him far away holding his pants and shirt up high then… sniffing it? Onyx slumped over and just made his way toward the four girls he befriended with.

Weiss is blushing madly. _'The perfect body… I want to lick it. Wait… WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_

Blake is also blushing, however she is drooling a bit. _'I want to eat fish off his abs. They look so hard.'_

Also blushing Yang thought of a LOT of 'certain' thoughts. _'Goddamn! I want to snuggle up into those muscles. I want him to hold me close, I want that guy to make lo-'_

Ruby who was not thinking any perverted thoughts just asked him. "Hearts and diamonds?"

Chuckling, Onyx just told her. "Fufufu… These are my lucky underpants, they have seen me through and through."

Ruby just smiled with an innocent smile. "That's nice." Onyx patted her on the head.

Weiss whispered to Yang. "Why is Ruby not blushing like us? Is she..."

Yang sighed, and whispered back. "Unlike us, Ruby is veeery innocent. Where the first thing we think of when we see that hunk of man meat is that he looks sexy as fuck. Ruby doesn't think of that immediately."

The three girls looked at the two. "Lucky..."

\- The next day -

We see all of the new students on a cliff, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda just on a platform a little away from them.

"Now students, today is the day where you will be sorted into teams, now for the start you will all be ejected into random places in the forest and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." Shattering Ruby's little plan to pieces. Onyx patted her head, while Yang patted her back.

Professor Glynda continued. "Now we have an odd amount off students so one off you has to go first or last, and since there is one odd man out, there is a unique relic hidden on the site of the relics. The person who gets there first can request what they will do for the remainder of the school year. Bear in mind, if you obtained a partner, you can no longer search for it. Now, who wants to volunteer?"

A single armored hand rose, it was Onyx! "I'll go professor, and I won't use the launch pads."

With a raised eyebrow Ozpin asked. "Then what will you use?" With a smirk Onyx walked to the edge of the cliff.

Turning around to face them, he said his parting words. "I'll see you at the finish line then!" With that said his helmet and booster pack materialized. He crouched then did a spinning jump, activating his boosters to fly to the objective.

With gawking faces, the rest of the students looked at the headmaster who was looking at them with a smirk. "Well? Go on then!" With that the launch pads sprung. Flinging everyone at their random set of coordinates.

\- In the sky -

We see Onyx flying through the sky finding at least a decent spot to land when he heard a bunch of screams behind him. Looking back he sees a very surprising sight.

The other new students are mostly using their weapons to either slow themselves down, keeping themselves airborne to get themselves farther, and/or to land safely.

He looked to his left to see Ruby riding her Sniper-Scythe like skateboard occasionally shooting it to make her go faster a bit. He also sees Yang with sunglasses, he laughs at that, using her Shotgun-Gauntlets to propel herself forward very quickly, he is a bit worried about how she will land.

He then looked to his right seeing Weiss using her semblance to create runic platforms for her to jump on to get closer to the ground. Lastly he sees Blake free falling behind them but she used her whip to land safely.

Onyx decided that he should get a little farther. Boosting a bit more, he started flying towards the clearing just a little south of the relic site.

\- On the ground -

Landing on the ground hard enough to create a crater, Onyx sweatdropped. _"I have to watch my weight when landing, why do I keep forgetting..."_

Looking around his scanner can pick up the nearby students' location which from what he can see, they are very far from him. **"** **That's good, hmm… I wonder if I get that one relic, I am gonna request to be a part time teacher… yeah. I always wanted to teach a thing or two about the grimm we fight."** He murmured to himself.

Turning his head to the north, he started ground skating (similar to how a mobile suit slides on the ground) to the site.

\- Five minutes later -

We see Onyx at the site holding a dark red king, it appears to be the only different relic. **"I guess this is the one, I can't believe that it is in an obvious place as on the nose of the dark red dragon statue."**

Hearing rustling bushes he immediately puts the relic in a safe compartment on his armor before phasing in two shields the size of his torso.

What came through the bushes made him blink once. Twice. Ok thrice. **"Uhh…** **. Should I leave you two?"** Onyx asked slowly. As he sees Blake on top of Yang with her face in between Yang's breasts.

The two girls looked to where they heard the voice, and looked back to themselves. Yang smirked. "You like it down there?" Blushing, Blake jumped off of Yang trying to make herself look dignified.

Yang yelled out while pointing at him. "So! Where is your partner?" At that Blake also got interested.

Onyx just shook his head. **"I don't have a partner besides, I already got the relic."** He said while bringing out the red king.

The girls are surprised that he did not have a partner, and that he apparently got the separate relic already. That they almost did not notice the rustling to the opposite of them. Gaining the attention of the three, readying their weapons they stood in a guarded stance.

A red haired girl ran towards them in a hurry, and the trees behind her fell to reveal a deathstalker, with a blonde haired boy hanging off it? The deathstalker apparently wants the boy off, so it flings it's tail towards a tree, making the boy scream while slamming into the tree, making everyone else cringe at the pain he must be feeling.

The deathstalker is still chasing the girl. Finally Blake asked. "Did miss Pyrrha just run here with a deathstalker after her?" Onyx muttered quietly but still enough to hear. **"It appears so..."**

Yang scratched her head. "Uhh… How about we ca-" She was interrupted by a crashing sound coming from her left, looking at the direction where they here the crashes. They see an ursa come into the clearing roaring, after that one roar it fell down. "Aw… It died." An orange haired girl popped up from the grimms back.

A black haired boy came running to the side where the girl jumped down from. "Nora! Huff… huff… Don't do that again!" The now identified Nora just grinned toothily at him. "Teehee~ I'll try!" The boy groaned. "That's the best I'm gonna get out of you. Alright, lets find our relic… Nevermind."

They see Nora apparently 'teleported' to a certain relic, a white rook. "I am the Queen of the Castle!"

Blake just asked. "Did that girl just ride here on top of an ursa?" Onyx nodded again. **"It appears so. again..."**

Yang rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Will everyone calm for a few damned minutes!" Yang yelled out with a fire in her eyes… and her hair too?

Onyx looked up and saw something that worried him. **"Uhh…. Is that** **a giant nevermore, and** **Ruby** **falling** **?!"** That question made Yang calm down and made her and Blake look up, only for Yang to get slammed into the ground by Ruby landing on her. "Uuaaaahh! I am so sorry Yang! Are you alright?!" Ruby apologized profusely, Yang just waved her off.

"Did her sister just fall off the sky." Blake can't help but ask again. Onyx obliged her. **"It appears she did..."** They saw Ruby look up, they looked up with her. _"How could you leaaave meeee?!"_ Weiss yelled out from the tail of the giant nevermore.

Ruby yelled out. "You should've jumped down with me! Come on! Jump down now! It's your only chance!" Up in the sky Weiss muttered. "Oh monty, bless my soul..." She let go, and fell towards the ground.

Onyx did not want to take any chances, so he phased out his weapon and relic, and started to fly up to catch her. Successfully catching her, he started to float a bit faster to the ground, as he can't fight in the air with his hands occupied. Weiss looked up. "Thank you Onyx." Looking down at the girl in his arms. **"No problem."**

When they landed on the ground Yang broke the silence. "Finally! The gangs all here! Now we can all die!" Ruby just smacked her upside the head.

Onyx was about to say something when his built in radar alerted him to a deadly hostile. Quickly turning around he spotted a glowing red eye in the forest. **"Come out! I know your there!"**

Having heard the guy, something came out, what can only be described as some sort of silver armored grimm? (Accel World Chrome Disaster)

Shocked at what was in front of him, he immediately phased in his shields and slamming them together with a staff popping out the middle to form a huge battle axe, pouring his aura, he made the blades of his axe. **"A DISASTER ARMOR! Quick everyone! Handle the other grimms! I will fight this one alone, you guys can't beat this! Leave and draw the other grimms towards you, I know you can beat them!"**

Everyone looked at each other, they nodded at each other. Ruby spoke up. "Onyx when we are done with our fights we will come help you!" Everyone left after drawing the attention of the two grimms towards them.

Onyx kept looking at the grimm he knew he must not let live. **"So… It's just you and me now buddy… COME ON!"** With that said the grimm roared out in challenge. Charging at him.

Chapter 1 The Initiative part 1 end

 **This is easier to write because I know what to write, and I will update Redemption next, so… I don't want to say much as you know what I mean from my other stories.**

 **But I'm gonna say it cause I'm gonna, this story has been at the back of my mind for so long, that I almost forgot to write this. Anyway if you like it or if I have any typo errors please don't hesitate to put it in the review.**

 **I will and always not tolerate any flames, and insults to this story, if you don't like it don't read it simple as day.**

 **Anyway this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out**


	3. Chapter 2 The Initiative part 2

**Hallo! The Oblivion Overlord here! I got to finish another update quickly thank the lord. I am trying my best in trying to make sure I do as much as I can before I get busy again.**

 **Alright! No doubt you have seen that Onyx wants to be a part time teacher. He will get it I will say that much. And that I did promise that in here I will show how his abilities work. But that will be until later in the chapter.**

 **Anyway if you like it, and if you want to review, then do it. However if you are wanting to write in any insults or flames then just close the tab and fk off. If you don't like it then get outta here! Other than that I will accept any reviews that mention any typos or errors in writing or grammar.**

 **Another book will be introduced :D it is also from the Naruto series, which I do not own.**

 **And also this is my take on the RWBY universe so don't judge. Don't like it? Then just close it! Don't write any unnecessary reviews like "Because of this I will not read it!" If you do you are a nobody who tries to put people's hard work down.**

 **Anywhoooo. This is the next chapter of The Obsidian Warrior! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this story is purely for entertainment purposes.**

Chapter 2 The Initiative Part 2

The silent forest scenery was disrupted as two entities fought each other with the intent to rip each other apart. Onyx and the Disaster landed in a deadlock arm to arm, head to head the two powerful beings broke the deadlock creating a shockwave that destroyed the trees around them in a 10km radius.

Jumping and flipping backwards into the air, Onyx used his booster pack to keep afloat keeping his eyes locked on the Disaster Armor. _'_ _This one is smarter than the ones I fought before...'_ Onyx thought to himself, however he quickly snapped out of it as he saw the Disaster convulse a little and then grew wings and flew towards him. _'IT'S_ _IN ADAPTATION STAGE_ _ALREADY!?'_ Onyx boosted towards the approaching Disaster. He swung his battleaxe at the deadly grimm, slamming into the side of the armored grimm's waist, wounding the grimm.

However the Disaster ignored it in favor of returning a hit, the grimm clawed at the helmet of Onyx. Leaving a gash that would have destroyed his eyes if his armor wasn't strong enough. However the clang that resounded stunned Onyx into flinching backwards. The two beings separated again, watching each other warily as they assessed the damage received.

The two beings readied themselves, the Disaster blasted forward roaring in challenge. Onyx started boosting towards the grimm answering the challenge with his own roar, the two clashed Onyx swung his battleaxe as the grimm blocked the attack with an arm, the grimm threw a right hook at Onyx, but he blocked the attack with an armored palm.

The two jumped back breaking the deadlock before taking to the sky, the two beings are flying far from each other as Onyx launched missile pods from his booster pack. The missiles soared to the Disaster Armor as the grimm started flying faster, dodging the projectiles using sharp turns that defy it's bulky nature, Onyx flew towards the grimm, clashing occasionally with his battleaxe in mid air before separating as the missiles got close, they continued this for awhile.

The last of the missiles were destroyed as the Disaster turned towards Onyx and fired a fiery orange laser breath from its mouth towards Onyx. While Onyx held out his empty left hand and blasted a black and dark red energy beam towards the other beam. The huge explosion generated from the clash of beams was strong enough to part the clouds around them. The two fell back to the ground, landing on their feet they stared each other down not moving a single muscle.

The Disaster suddenly jumped up high into the sky, and just as quickly it flew down into a dive bomb towards Onyx. Onyx looked at the rapidly approaching grimm before slamming a foot to the ground and raising his battleaxe above his head. The two beings roared out in challenge, a roar that resounded around the entire forest, the Disaster spun and turned into a divebombing claw tornado heading towards Onyx, while Onyx swung his battleaxe three times before returning back to its original position.

Reaching the appropriate range, the two powerful beings unleashed their attacks. The Disaster swung it's arms that had flames from the high speed spin. While Onyx swung his battleaxe in an uppercut like swing, the blades of the weapon had a glowing dark red glow with darkness trailing behind it.

The two attacks clashed, creating a cataclysmic explosion that destroyed the entire clearing and everything in a 20km radius, leaving nothing but a huge crater.

In the crater we see a single figure standing, it's Onyx! We see him standing in the middle of the crater, looking at the remnant of the Disaster Armor he fought, a dark red crystal. **"Hmph. If I don't destroy this, it will just reform."** He smashed it beneath his boot. Onyx looked towards another set of ruins seeing the Deathstalker and Nevermore just die.

" **Huh. Looks like their done."** Onyx said it quietly to himself. He started boosting across the land towards them, intent on checking if they are alright.

\- Ten minutes later -

Ruby started panicking. "Ahhhhh! We need to go back and help Onyx!" Everyone else was about to agree when they heard a voice call out. **"There is no need. I killed it already. No doubt you have felt the rather powerful shockwaves. Sorry about that."** Onyx called out, shocking the others.

Weiss however caught on to what he just said. "Wait! Those sudden shockwaves and roars were you two fighting?!" That caught the attention of everyone, they looked at Onyx clearly waiting for his answer.

Onyx sighed and shook his head. **"Yes, that was me. The Disaster Armor is dead, and I see that all of you didn't have any problems killing those two grimm?"** Onyx finished, as he phased out his helmet.

"Eeyup! We had noooo problem dealing with those dumb grimm!" Nora piped up with a huge grin. "Yes we had no problem." Pyrrha answered. "Yep! The dumb bird didn't know what hit it!" Yang yelled out pumping a fist to the air. "We worked together to beat those grimm!" Ruby and Jaune said in unison.

Onyx laughed shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Let's head back now. I doubt we could stay here until nightfall."

Everyone nodded, and followed Onyx as they all left for the academy.

\- One hour later -

"-You will be known now as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by Cardin Winchester. Congratulations boys." Ozpin announced as the four left the stage. "Next is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, you four have collected the white rook pieces. Therefore you will be known as team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Jaune Arc, Congratulations." Ozpin congratulated them with a small smile. Pyrrha gave Jaune a noogie, and Nora ran around Ren as they left the stage.

"Now for the last team. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four have collected the gold knight pieces. And therefore you will now be known as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose. Congratulations ladies." Ozpin congratulated them with a slightly bigger smile. Weiss looked downtrodden that she wasn't the leader but Ruby patted her on the back, she said something that cheered her up a bit. But Yang grabbed Ruby and gave her a noogie too making her whine, while Blake and Weiss look at the scene amused as they left the stage.

Ozpin nodded and looked towards the crowd of first years. "That is everyone teamed up except for the odd man out. Come up here please." Ozpin called out. Onyx walked up to the stage and jumped onto the stage, showing that is not a problem for the big guy. "Onyx Obsidian. You have found the Dark Red King. You can request for anything for the entirety of your stay here at Beacon Academy, provided that it isn't too outrageous." Ozpin informed the giant.

Onyx thought for a quick second then smirked. "I would like to not be a student, but be a teacher about the Grimm, as Grandmaster of The Talon Task Force." His clear answer and reveal silenced the entire crowd.

Everyone including Glynda except Ozpin screamed out. **"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?!"**

\- Two hours later -

Ozpin rubbed his face, annoyed at the rapid fire questions from the teachers asking if that is really the Grandmaster of the T.T.F, hell. Even Glynda, the most composed teacher here was asking questions in a rapid fire manner.

"Ok, let's get this straight. Yes, Onyx Obsidian IS the Grandmaster. He is the only Grandmaster aside from General Ironwood. However he wanted to retire from the T.T.F, but olé Ironwood pulled a fast one over him, and did a ceremony that stated, even if he has retired, he will be always welcomed as the Grandmaster." Ozpin finished his short speech with a sigh.

The teachers looked at each other, finally Glynda spoke. "Why would you get the Grandmaster here? Surely not to learn?" Ozpin nodded. "That would be correct Glynda, one of my real reasons for getting Mr. Onyx here was because of a strange grimm that I saw on the cameras a few days ago. And-" Ozpin got interrupted.

"It appears you were wise to get me here. That was a Disaster Armor at it's most dangerous levels. You would need six Talon Strike Teams to kill it. Even then, they would have a hard time. So far, only Ironwood and I have not had any trouble from these level of Disaster Armor." Onyx walked in wearing his armor except his helmet.

Looking at the headmaster, Onyx walked towards the water dispenser. "So. You knew that I was the Grandmaster. Even going so far to know why I am STILL, the Grandmaster."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, I knew from the day I found out as soon as you and Ruby left the room back then actually. I didn't recognize you at first though. Sorry about that." Ozpin finished looking away while scratching his head.

Onyx hummed in thought. "Hmm… Ok, now are you done thinking about it?" Onyx asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "Not really, that decision has to be made by Professor Port here." Ozpin motioned his hand to a nervous looking big boned man with silver hair and finely brushed mustache. He reaches above his waist a little.

Professor Peter Port has never been so nervous in his life. THE Obsidian Warrior is right in FRONT of him! Asking if he could teach about the Grimm. "Uhh, uhh, uhh. YES! Of course! It is absolutely fine! I would like to also learn from what the Grandmaster teaches." Prof. Port all but yelled out. Making some of the other teachers chuckle awkwardly.

Onyx nodded. "I am thankful for that. Now if you will excuse me. I need to go and prepare my things." Onyx left the room, however when he left, Glynda called out. "Sir Onyx!" Onyx looked back to see Glynda in front of him. "It has come to my attention… That you are the one who… wrote… this?" Glynda trailed off looking away with a small blush as she held out a rather familiar book.

Onyx blushed a little. "Ah. That book. Well, thank you for reading it I guess." Onyx trailed off, he took out his pen and quickly signed the rather naughty book. After a moment of silence, Glynda quickly put the book away with a slight blush. "Ahem. Now, I am to bring you to your dorm room, from then on you can customize it to your desire." Glynda finished, serious again.

Nodding, Onyx motioned for Glynda to stand beside him. "Well then lead the way my lady." The casual and truthful statement from Onyx, gave a small tint of red on Glynda's cheeks. "Very well Sir Onyx." The two started walking down the hall.

\- Thirty minutes later -

"And this is your room, it is a standard four person room as we couldn't find a room that could house one person, however… due to your size..." Glynda stopped as she looked Onyx up and down. "I think you will need it." Glynda finished in a deadpanned tone.

Onyx laughed a bit. "Hahahaha… That is true isn't it? Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Onyx bowed towards her.

Glynda shook her head. "It was not a problem, anyway you know how to work the dorm lock right?"

"Eeyup!" Onyx said as he phased in a black scroll with purple borders and red strings. Onyx then placed the scroll on the door, letting the door scan the scroll. A click was heard, the door opened.

"Very well, Sir Onyx I will take my leave now." Glynda told him. "Alright, see you later then my lady~" Onyx did a gentleman's bow to her. Making her blush a little as she walked away.

Onyx watched amused as he saw her walk away rather quickly. He looked at the dorm he would be staying in. He smirked. "Welp! Time to make some changes." He said this with two glowing fists. He jumped in and slammed the door. Silence reigned, but only because Onyx made sure no sound could come out of his room.

\- The next day -

We see Onyx in a classroom, waaay too early. "Now I think I should change this rather dull classroom… Luckily I have this." Onyx said to himself as he held up a rather strange looking cube that is colored a very dark shade of gray, with glowing red lines and glowing purple crystals.

Onyx went to the podium and placed the cube on it. He clapped his hands and slammed them both down onto the cube, making it glow and burst open, expanding around the room, turning the walls light gray, the floor and stairs dark red, the tables and chairs black with glowing dark purple linings for tables and purple cushions for the chairs, the roof turned a digital looking red matrix.

Onyx looked back at the blackboard, and watched as it changed. The board melded into the walls and turned a black metal with glowing red runes, and a bookshelf manifested in the middle, with a huge glowing dark purple crystal forming above the bookshelf floating a little away from the wall. Looking back to the podium, he sees it shift a little, widening a little bit and becoming a little taller.

Onyx started inspecting the new classroom, he nodded. "This is much better for sure." Hearing a knock, Onyx looked to the left, towards the door. "Come in!"

The door opened like a lab door with a hiss. Showing the students and teacher, the new classroom. "Welcome, to my classroom! I hope you will listen closely to my lessons." Onyx said loudly, raising his arms to the sides, as if to show the classroom.

Peter Port and the students walked in slowly. "Is this a dream?" The professor said in disbelief.

Laughing, Onyx shook his head and clapped the professor on the back. "Hahaha, this is in fact, not a dream. I made this portable room for the sake of me teaching in the future. Now! Everyone take your seats!"

Everyone took their seats and immediately felt rather intimidated, even if they were seated higher than the ground, Onyx still towers over some of them.

Onyx clapped his hands. "ALRIGHT! Now, you all will see a book in front of you. Now before you open that book, I implore you all. Do NOT lose this book, I worked so hard to create this kind of book, now I will show you why it is very important despite being a 33 page book." He held up a book that looks similar to the cube, except the purple crystal is split off into 4 pieces.

"Now this book is very important, because it holds EVERY single lesson I will teach out. When you open it to the first page, you must place your scroll there so that the book will recognize you as it's owner. After that it is only a matter of using it. The second page will hold the lesson titles. Now the unique part of the book that I took so much time in working on is that on the cover of the book you see a broken purple crystal right? Well if you press the first lesson, go ahead."

Onyx then saw everyone press the first lesson, he watched amused as they look surprised at the crystal that locked together to become a full crystal. They all looked at him with confused faces waiting for answers.

Onyx laughed a little. "Haha. That is done, now open the 31 pages, you all saw that it was empty yes? Well look at it now." He took the pleasure of remembering their awestruck faces at the book.

"This book can be used repeatedly to review lessons I taught before easily, that way you won't have to look through a book with 200 pages. And when your done with the lesson all you have to do to reset it, is close the book and press the crystal, the crystal will break and the book will reset and erase the 31 pages. This is why I say don't lose it. That one book is your ENTIRE reading material for the remainder of my lessons." Onyx revealed.

He waited to let the class get accustomed to the book. "Now! I want everyone to introduce themselves, I will go first. Greetings, my name is Onyx Obsidian, and I like to draw, write continuations for my books, and practice all my abilities. Now next!" Onyx finished.

\- One long line of introductions later -

"Alright with that done, we can get started on the lesso-" The door quickly opened letting two teams fall in. Looking to the door Onyx saw teams RWBY and JNPR, Onyx gained a twitch to his eye.

Ruby apologized. "Sorry! We did not see the time, our clock broke while we were fixing up our room." The others nodded showing that they all had the same reason. Rubbing his fingers on his eyes. "Just. Take a seat. Everyone! Please tell them quickly how to work the book while I fix the lesson." Onyx walked to the bookshelf looking for that lesson update.

Team JNPR sat behind Team RWBY, Ruby sat beside Coco, looking at the strange book. "What did Onyx mean by the book?" Gathering the attention of the other RWBY and JNPR members.

 **(Well I don't want to stutter no more :P)**

"Well… On the first page... You put your scroll on it... So that it recognizes you... And on the second page, press a finger on… the lesson… And when your done… close the book, and press the crystal on the cover..." The bunny faunus stuttered out.

Ruby smiled a toothy grin. "Thanks!"

Onyx slammed his hands together. "ALRIGHT! Now we can start."

He started pacing back and forth. "Now I will be teaching you things about the Grimm you will fight in the future. Their strengths, weaknesses, things you need to know, and their hidden abilities. All types of Grimm have a special hidden ability, but we will discuss that later, now for this lesson. I will teach you about the common Grimm." Onyx finished as he stopped on the podium, he opened his book and pressed it then closed it again and placed it on the podium, confusing the others a bit.

Onyx snapped his fingers. Making the crystal above the bookshelf glow and the runes glow as well. "As I said, I will be teaching you about the common type Grimm."

"The Ursa..." A reddish hologram of an Ursa faded into view clawing at the air before roaring.

"The Beowolf..." A reddish hologram of a Beowolf jumped in and howled, before slashing the air.

"The Boarbatusk..." A reddish hologram of a Boarbatusk rolled into view before snorting.

"And the Nevermore." A reddish hologram of a Nevermore flew into existence above the Boarbatusk.

Again, silencing the class and the professor in awe. "Now, the Beowolf is first because it is the easiest enemy, aside from the Boarbatusk. The Beowolf is a werewolf like creature whose bite and slashes can be deadly due to its claws being as sharp as steel knives, some of it's strengths are however it's weakness as well. It's keen eyesight can be easily countered by using a flashbang to stun it, or its keen hearing can be countered by creating a loud noise to disorient it. But those are the common weaknesses. A perfect way to incapacitate it if you are no longer armed. Is by destroying its eyes and ripping off its tail. The reason for this is that if you take out the eyes and tail is this." Onyx then proceeded to walk to the Beowolf hologram and slashed the holographic eyes and tail.

The beowolf started looking around confused when its eyes were gone, but after the tail was cut off. It started lowering itself making whining noises.

"The Beowolf will be reduced to a subdued state for awhile until it grows back its eyes and tail, so that you can grab your weapon and finish it off. Bear in mind that this is for when your weapon is knocked off your hands and you are attacked by beowolves." Onyx finished. "Any questions?"

A hand raised up. "Yes miss Weiss?" Onyx patiently asked. Weiss stood up. "Why does the beowolf become like that?" Weiss asked.

Onyx nodded. "Good question, the thing is they rely on their tails for feeling the direction of the wind, allowing them to distinguish the way their going. Without their eyes, they rely on their ears and tail to locate any nearby safe haven so that they can recover. Does that answer your question?" Onyx finished.

Weiss nodded and sat back down. Onyx looked around. "Anymore questions?" The silence answered him. Nodding Onyx continued. "Now the boarbatusk is a very easy enemy to fight, there main way of attack is either charging with its tusks poised to pierce, or rolling up into a ball and then charging. These Grimm have tough armor on its back, sides, and on its head. Similar to an armadillo, it does not have any armor on its belly. A common way to kill it is to flip it over and attack its underbelly, however if the boarbatusk is bigger than normal, or if you don't have any weapon that is strong enough to flip it, the other way is to cut off one of its tusks, and use that on the Grimm while it is charging towards you. Any questions?" Onyx looked around. A raised hand came up. "Yes miss Coco?"

"Uhm… I thought the armor of the boarbatusk is strong… How does the tusk differ from its armor?" Coco shyly asked, making Onyx smile softly at her. "A very good question. It is true that the armor is tough, but the tusk is slightly weaker, the only tougher part is the spear-like tip of the tusk. A well used boarbatusk's… well, tusk. Can be used to quickly kill a deathstalker if needed be. Does that answer your question?"

Coco nodded shyly again with a small smile. "Yes… Thank you..." She sat back down.

"Now the ursa, is a little more difficult to fight due to their durability and larger size. These Grimm fight like a feral bear, its swipes can dent steel, and enough of its attacks can break through a steel door. It's durable body can take several blunt force provided it isn't too strong, some ursa can get back up only disoriented from an otherwise deadly blow. Arrows only annoy it so it is useless unless your trying to aim for it's head. Its weak spots are actually its hind legs and of course its neck. Any other part is durable." Onyx looked around seeing them listen to him, even Ruby, Yang and Nora are listening.

Onyx continued. "Now, this tactic again is used when you are facing a rather dangerous Ursa Major." As he said that, the ursa was replaced by an ursa twice its size with even spikier bones on its back. Bigger front legs and strange bone armor pieces scattered all over it.

"This is rather difficult for those who like cute things though if you don't follow the process. You will see the reason later. The way to incapacitate the ursa is to cut its eyes first and then cut off its hind legs, this will subdue the ursa, making it scared, the reason for this is that not only its claws are deadly, it is also very durable, trying to cut off the front legs will yield similar results to trying to cut the back of a boarbatusk." Onyx walked to the bigger Ursa that came up to his elbows.

Onyx slashed the eyes making the ursa go into a frenzy and simulates a raging ursa. Onyx glided around it, and slashed the hind legs with his hands, the legs came off and turned to dust. Making the ursa fall onto its belly, it started moving its head left and right before placing its remaining legs on top of its head, you can hear it making small chuffing noises.

Looking back to the class. "This is the result, making it easier to kill now, because it will just protect its head." Onyx snapped his fingers renewing the Ursa Major. "Now I will show you what happens when you take out the legs first." Onyx then slashed the hind legs without looking, the Ursa Major started glowing an ominous black.

"For some strange reason that I have not yet found out, the ursa's eyes hold the last defense mechanism, its eyes allow it to activate the last defense… a.k.a-" The ursa burst into dust and when the dust cleared. A small adorable ursa cub with cute big red eyes is there. "Infant mode." Onyx said with a deadpanned face.

Onyx looked at the class and saw most of the class looked at the little ursa and did a collective Aww~

With a twitchy eye, Onyx slammed his hand on the podium, making the class jump in their seats. "This is not a joke! For some goddamn reason, all ursa can do this, I have not found any other Grimm that can go into similar forms. Now, you see why it is important to go for the eyes first. AND NO, you cannot get one as a pet. That is completely stupid, this is what happened." A video came into existence.

" _Can I keep one~?" A girl in an armored dress asked. "No." Onyx told her with a straight face. "I'm keeping him anyway!" The girl grabbed the babyfied ursa, and carried it like a baby._

 _The scene changed to a downtrodden girl and Onyx patting her head, with a dead ursa in front of them. "Now you know why I said no." The girl just sniffled. "I just wanted one..." Making Onyx sigh. "I guess… I can get you one… I know how to make them docile enough to be like a companion, ok?" "Yey!" The girl jumped in joy._

The video disappeared.

Turning back to the class, Onyx said. "Now you know why. Any questions?" No hands were raised this time. Nodding Onyx went over the last Grimm for the day.

"The nevermore is now the easiest, and also the hardest to defeat despite being common, the reason for this is because, they have a fighting style, these grimm are much more intelligent than the other common Grimm. Smaller nevermore tend to use its feathers as projectiles, but they also use their wings as blades, they go into a divebomb and use the speed to slash at their foes. Bigger nevermore also use their feathers, but not the divebomb because they are too big. However, they make up for it with their wing strength, they can create powerful gusts to throw off their opponent."

"Their weaknesses, are of course its wings, and its tail. The tail is the last thing you should cut off again, the wings are the first thing you should cut off first. Only this time, the strange thing is that the moment you cut the tail off first, the Grimm lands and… does this apparently..." Onyx trailed off looking at the hologram.

The nevermore tail was removed and the flying Grimm landed and… went into a stance? (Kung Fu Panda – Fenghuang style) It started slashing the air with its bladed wings, and talons. "The nevermore then starts to fight like a martial artist, bigger nevermore can take on two hunter teams with this, while smaller nevermore can fight hunters and be a little difficult to kill. Taking out the wings and tail is a tactic used for those who cannot shoot the nevermore's head well." Onyx finished.

All the holograms disappeared. Onyx turned to the class. "And that is all the common Grimm, we are done for the day, but we still have a little more time, so any questions?" Ruby raised her hand. "Yes miss Ruby?"

"What kind of semblance and abilities do you have?" Ruby asked innocently. Onyx smiled. "Quite direct with your question aren't you. Well, my aura and semblance are somewhat strange and connected. First of all, my aura has the colors black, dark red, and dark purple. My favorite colors thank god. My aura levels are… how do I say this, the size of a giant mountain. My aura can be used to create powerful beams of destruction, and used to power up my armor. The only thing that I think is strange is that my aura is not limited to just myself. I can infuse my aura into the ground or air around me. Allowing to somewhat manipulate what happens to the environment." Onyx said, as Ruby nodded some of the other students are writing notes.

"My semblance is, somewhat strange because I can only use it in conjunction with dust, dust crystals, and my aura. My semblance allows me to use my aura to create ammo, or weapons of my choice using the dust, and dust crystals. Allow me to demonstrate." Onyx said as he held up both his hands, a clear container of fire dust in one hand, and an earth dust crystal in the other. His eyes glowed red a bit, making the container and crystal glow dark red with dark purple lightning.

The container, and crystal disappeared and a missile the size of a full grown human took its place. "My semblance all though strange is very convenient for me. As I have a few weapons on my person that carry lots of ammo, and need constant reloading. Another ability worth noting is that even without aura, my strength allows me to crush condensed diamond. Combined with my aura, I can handle titanic enemies. Does that answer your question?" Onyx finished, Ruby nodded with a small smile.

Onyx looked around "The third page will have your lesson assignment, do the same thing and you can work on your assignments. Dismissed." Onyx finished as the bell rang. The students left except the Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Ruby walked up to him. "Hey Onyx? Can we fight?" Ruby asked with puppy eyes. Everyone else deadpanned at her. "Maybe later Ruby, I need to go talk to Miss Glynda for now."

Ruby nodded with a pout. "Alright see ya later Onyx!" The two teams left. Onyx sighed with a small smile. "Hmph. Amusing."

Chapter 2 The Initiative Part 2 end

 **Alright! This is the chapter 2 part 2 finished. Now that I am done updating this, I am gonna update Redemption next, hope you guys are still patient!**

 **Also despite being an OC fanfic I am surprised it has that many views. Anyway, I hope you all wait for the next update if you like this story.**

 **And if you want to review then review. However if its something like _"Because of this I will not read it." "This is shit I don't like it."_** **Then kindly fuck off. If you don't like it then just close the damned tab and move on your merry way.**

 **This is my take on the RWBY universe so there are some things I may or may not change from the original RWBYverse.**

 **Anyway! This is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out!**


	4. Progress Update - Short and to the Point

This may not be the best place to post a progress update but fuck it I'll do it anyway! Hey guys as you can see I'm The Oblivion Overlord and I'm gonna be shifting this story a bit into another crossover Fanfic. Just thought I'd let you guys know. The next chapter update will replace this one in the future.


End file.
